Eternally Yours
by K.C Daring
Summary: When two immortal Demi-Gods fall in love with mortals, they find themselves tangled up with souls they were destined to love. They were fated to find the souls of their one true love, behind different faces, in different times, and it was cursed to end too soon. Will these new mortals put an end to the long running dance or will the souls continue to sing out, eternally yours?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the fictitious places used within this story, all rights belong to their creator Hiro Mashima.

(A.N: This story is being writen for a good friend, as per request. Characters may be a liitle OOC at times, but only if it moves the plot along or better fits the narative. I do not have a scheduled uploading time, as I have more than one project underway. Feel free to check out my other stories and comment often to get my attention on the story you like most. Leave me a review, favorite, or even follow. I will try to upload my more popular fan fictions more often.)

Chapter One:

The place below him was miniscule, a few cottages dotted the landscape, and beckoned to him like a long lost friend. He stood upon a hill that towered above all that layed beyond him, it's lush greenery and sky bound evergreen trees kept the people hidden, it all almost seemed to guard the village. The setting sun dipped behind the cottages, which gave the homes and farms a warm glow, like a dying fire draped in the colors of orange and amber. Tiny dots moved towards their homes, unaware of the stranger that watched them from his higher perch, one that longed for a place to belong. A man that would only be forced to move on again, change his name, and start over. He only wanted a place to call home, a place to put down roots, and a place to die. People like him would never be granted the gift of death. Natsu, son Igneel, God of Fire, would live forever as an immortal Demi-God. He remained upon the hill as the fire of the sun burned lower and night crept up on the villagers below. It wasn't until the stars began to twinkle brightly overhead, that he started the trek towards the cottages. A bag, that contained his few belongings, was slung over his shoulder, the evening breeze played through his pink hair, and determination tinted his steely onyx eyes.

The doubts played throughout his mind, but his stride through the field was confident. His steps only faltered when a vision of beauty stood before him, surrounded by wildflowers, and bathed in moonlight. Her white hair caught the light that was casted off of the moon, and glowed like polished silver of the crown of royalty. Natsu was instantly enamored by the strangers lovely countenance, he had to know her, and the pull he felt couldn't be ignored. Like the fire his father controlled, the Demi-God continued on his path, and impulsively spoke out, wanting nothing more than to have her attention. "Hello fair Maiden." She turned her eyes of blue upon the pink haired stranger and she offered him a warm and welcoming smile. "Hello there. May I offer you some assistence, kind sir?" Her voice was gentle and melodic, there was an eloquence as she spoke, she could pass as royalty, but was fated to be a peasant. "I hoped you could point me in the direction of your nearest inn, I am in need of a place to stay." A quiet concern gave her angelic features a subtle change, but not even a sadder emotion could detract from her beauty. She had claimed the Demi-God's undivided attention, he wasn't offering it and she hadn't been attempting to take it, but it belonged to her nonetheless.

She tossed a worried glance back towards the village, the soft glow of candles lit up the windows, and the smells of suppers that cooked waifted out into the night air. "It pains me to bring you this dreadful news, but our small village is in want of an inn." The disappointment washed over him suddenly, he would have to move on before even having the chance to get to know the white rose in the field of common wild flowers. "What a grave disappointment, this village called out to me, in what I thought was welcome, but it appears that I was mistaken. I suppose I should be on my way then, my journey is not yet complete." The early spring night air grew colder as the hour grew later, the young lady hugged herself to chase away the chill, as she looked towards the barn that stood nearby. "You are welcome to spend the night in the loft, if that offer pleases you, the space is yours. All I need to know, is your name." Her curosity mirrored his and that pleased him far more than her offer ever could, for he wanted to learn her name as well. "My given name is Natsu. Now if only I had the honor of knowing how to address you." The heartwarming smile that lit up her already stunning face was something she had gave to only him, in that sudden moment he owned her smile, and he wanted it to remain in his possession. She responded to him with her soft and sweet voice and gave him one more thing he desperately wanted, her name. "Lisanna."

The smile she wore grew even brighter, no one new had come around in years, and the last few visitors they did have, had been of the female variety. Lisanna may have been an innocent young woman, but even she knew when a man looked upon her with desire, this man's gaze was intense and full of longing. She wanted to be coy, keep her interest neutral, because she had no intentions of seeming desperate. She need only give him enough attention to keep him around for a short time, and learn if there could ever be something between them. Lisanna had always believed in fate and all she required was time to learn rather or not they were fated to be together, her soul would let her know. So she turned towards her barn and began to cross the field. Natsu stared at the woman, he didn't move, as he felt he had no right to follow her. He stayed where he stood, his feet firmly planted, until she looked back him, beaming like an angel of light. "Well, will you follow me or linger in the valley all night?" The Demi-God hesitated for a few moments, as a smile slowly spread on his face, then he sprinted after the fair peasant to close the space that had formed between them. He would accept her invitation, he had lived in far more disagreeable lodgings before, and he had never had a place with a more beautiful view than this one, for he had always loved roses.

Natsu dwelled on that farm far longer than he had ever stayed in one place, but he could not tear himself away from his white rose. The love between them had blossomed so naturally, he had come to need the mortal, yet he could not tell her about what he truly was. People feared what they did not understand, he had seen innocent humans hanged for crimes they had not committed, for witchcraft and dark magic. Those that really were gifted with the ability to use magic, were forced to hide in fear, and only hope that one day they would be accepted by the society that shunned them. He had no plans of scaring this lady away, not when he only had a limited amount of time to love her. During the years of their memorable affair, Natsu revelled in the happiness he had not yet experienced in his already lengthy life. He hadn't imagined that he would be given the gift of meeting his soulmate. He spent nearly all his spare time with her, with each passing moment they only grew closer, their soul's entangled, and became inseperable. As the years passed, Lisanna had began to wonder when Natsu would finally ask for her hand, but her patience was running out slowly. She wasn't getting any younger, she did not want to wind up a spinster, not when she could have a family of her own with the man she loved, yet he had not taken the next step.

Natsu had other concerns though, after nearly ten years in the village, his lack of aging had begun to become noticable. Laugh lines around pink lips and the corners of blue eyes, shattered the perfection of her once flawless skin. She was but a wilting rose, bound by the accursed time, that he himself shared no link to, she would die like so many others he had come to care about. He wanted to stay, to share whatever life she had left, but he knew that the others that lived around them would notice that he was an immortal, and destroy what they did not understand. He would be forced to leave long before that outcome could come to fruition, it caused him great pain, to know that soon, he would have to abandon the woman he loved more than life itself. He need only give himself a week, seven days to give Lisanna the romance she deserved, he would shower her with it, but then he must disappear in the night while she slept. He was aware of the cowardice of his plan, but to say goodbye would be far too painful, and his heart just couldn't take it.

Brown eyes scanned the other armored guards posted about the castle, Erza may have been the only female knight to grace a battle field, but she had a rather fearsome reputation. The kingdom of Fiore was the first to have a round table to be lead by a woman and the red headed warrior had commanded her troops to victory in every battle they faced. The King couldn't understand why a woman chose to live such a high risk lifestyle, but Erza, daughter of Zeref, God of Destruction, had no reason to fear death. A Demi-God, such as herself, was not an easy being to kill. One would think someone of her status would be free of weakness, but alas, she was doomed to have one. This weakness came in the form of the man she was sworn to protect, Prince Jellal, heir to the throne of Fiore. The man may have had the ability to make her weak in the knees, but she had somehow managed to capture his attention as well.

A forbidden feeling had taken hold of the Prince, he was bound to the rules of royality, destined to marry a woman of high standing and wealth, but it was a knight in his very court that had stolen his heart. He found himself going out of his way to speak to her, no matter how brief the conversation may be, she was a mystery, one that intrigued him greatly. Her strength was something to be admired, she was fierce when on the battle field, but at the same time she had the grace of a dancer. One couldn't help but notice her intelligence when she stratagized for a fight and her beauty, even when buried beneath armor, was undeniable. Though a Prince like him was forbidden to have her, he wanted her, and he always got what he wanted. What he hadn't deduced was that she would be so difficult to court, as her heart was carefully guarded behind the steel breast plate, shield, and sword. She ignored all of his advances, until he tried a different approach, afterall she wasn't like most of the women he came in contact with. She was different. Special.

It was a day, just like any other, Erza stood at her post, her steely appearence was in place, but his confidence was at an all time high. He casually strolled up to her, he chose to pretend like he didn't notice her annoyed sidelong glance, not when he knew exactly what to say. "Ah, Ms Scarlet, I was hoping I would run into you today." The red haired knight fought the urge to roll her eyes, but the man was persistant. "You know my post Highness, I don't suppose I am that hard to cross paths with." He laughed in an embarrassed sort of way, but her sarcasm could not deter him from his mission to win the woman's heart. "I suppose you're right, but I do like the short time we do get to spend together. I actually came to say that I watched your training session with the men under your command. Your skills are remarkable, I don't believe I have ever seen something so fearsomely beautiful. You, Ms Scarlet, are they only warrior to ever look so graceful when fighting. I declare, a regular fallen angel."

He smiled then, she tried to speak, but her brain failed her, and no words came to mind. Instead she found herself seeing a darker side buried beneath the debonair smile, the son of King Fernandes, was bound to be just as ruthless as his father. She tried to hide how flattered she felt when he spoke to her nor did she want to admit that excitement swelled up inside whenever he let his devilish side show in his smile or eyes. She had to make her next move carefully, she had no intentions of allowing him to see her soft side, not when his attraction to her was due to her strength. "You speak so highly of me, Highness, you try to flatter me." She held herself with a calm demeanor, her voice was even, but a soft blush tinted her ivory cheeks pink. "Are you implying that I had not been able to flatter you, Ms Scarlet? Well, isn't that a shame." Erza offered the Prince a confident smile, one that flustered him, and caused a mental stumble. "If I didn't know any better, Highness, I would almost think you were attempting to gain my attention."

Jellal chuckled deeply, his confidence didn't waiver, not when he was so close to securing her heart. He leaned in closer to her, his arm against the wall, propped up in a casual but alluring manner. "And what if that's exactly what I am attempting, Ms Scarlet?" He said her name in a way she had never heard before, it normally just made her heart skip a beat, but the way he said it at that moment had it racing. It was that very minute in time that their secret love affair had begun, it was what lead to the nights in the garden, under the stars. They would sneak into the library in the late hours of the night to see each other. Always after everyone in the castle slept, that was the few hours they would share, it was in that limited time that they fell in love. When they were together, the dull world seemed magical, but good things don't always last. They were fated to never last, not when the man she loved was bound to his throne and the obligations of the royal family. The day came when King Fernandes announced the marriage he had arranged between the Princess of the Crocus Kingdom and his son Jellal.

Erza was devasted by the news, but she stayed at her post, she believed that Jellal would tell his father about their love, and refuse to marry anyone else. She waited until Princess Ultear arrived in Fiore, that was when the brutal truth slapped her in the face, and the realisation became all too clear. Her Prince would do as his father requested and marry another woman, the Princess of Crocus was to be his wife. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to be angry, but then her immortality dawned on her. She had been blinded to her own fate, her own obligations to her father, because all she allowed herself to see was Jellal. As painful as the whole situation was, it was for the best, as she would never be granted a normal life. So she put in her resignation, left the heartbreak behind, and forced herself to never look back. She returned to her nomadic lifestyle, never to stay in one place too long, and try not to ever connect with anyone again.

In the time it took for Natsu and Erza to cross paths and come to the conclusion that the two of them were very much alike, the people they had left behind had been swept up in their own lives. Jellal had married Princess Ultear and took the throne, which lead to his coronation as King Jellal of Fiore. Lisanna had finally settled for a farmer in another village, whom she had met when he had came through to visit his mother. The two were comfortable in their lives, but their souls longed for their true mates. Neither one was ever truly happy, not when the souls within cried out for the loves they had lost. When months gave into years, time caught up to the two mortals, and death had claimed them. The bodies which contained the damaged souls, gave way to age, and released the very thing that longed so greatly for the Demi-Gods. One would think that the love story between Natsu and Lisanna, and the love story between Erza and Jellal would end with the demise of the mortals, but no. It continues on, it will never end, not until the souls find what they desire. Closure will only come when the soul's cries stop. They cry now, in search of their soulmates, they make only one claim to the immortals they search for. They call out only two words, but it is a promise. "Eternally yours." The promise remains over the centuries, as the souls move from vessel to vessel, always to find their way back into the arms of their true loves, only to lose them again. They only long for the cycle to finally end.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the fictitious places used within this story, all rights belong to their creator Hiro Mashima.

(A.N: This story is being writen for a good friend, as per request. Characters may be a liitle OOC at times, but only if it moves the plot along or better fits the narative. I do not have a scheduled uploading time, as I have more than one project underway. Feel free to check out my other stories and comment often to get my attention on the story you like most. Leave me a review, favorite, or even follow. I will try to upload my more popular fan fictions more often.)

.Chapter Two

Fiore had changed a lot over the many years that had gone by, the Royal family had fallen long ago, and was now under the control of demons. Guilds had been disbanded and outlawed, which forced the mages of Magnolia underground and form the rebellion. Thus Fairy Tail was reborn, to rise against the oppressors that had taken over and destroyed their once beautiful city. Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia were not only cousins, but two of the many member of the Fairy Tail Rebellion. The two mages had faced many trials when growing up, which lead them to join the guild and hone the skills they possessed. The longer the two remained in Fairy Tail, the more they grew to see their guild mates as family. The two had very different upbringings, as Lucy came from the very prominent and wealthy Heartfilia family, while Gray faced tragedy at a very young age.

As a child Lucy had the love of her mother, Layla, she taught her young daughter how to use gate keys, and got her on the path of mastering celestial magic. The blonde haired little girl, was the apple of her mother's eye, and was well cared for and loved by her mom. The staff that worked for her father also adored the young Heartfilia daughter, she was practically treated like a princess, and for those years, she was very content. Life doesn't always let you keep the happiness that you accumulate over time and will often steal the brightest part of your life. The blonde could not forget the moment her life had begun to crumble, it was something that had stuck with her throughout her life. The household maid entered her room one morning, just before sunrise, to awaken the young heiress from her slumber. She was coaxed from her bed with the promise of watching the sunrise with her mother, in the garden the two of them frequently spent their time in. It was a warm summer morning, the sky's dark color brightened slowly, as the midnight blue lightened to a softer violet.

Lucy was lead to her mother, who was seated on a blanket that was laid out on the grass, surrounded by the sea of colorful petals the flowers provided. Big brown eyes locked with sad ones, a pale dainty hand patted a spot on the blanket, and the small child took the silent request hesitantly. Daughter and mother sat in the peaceful lull, as the sky turned from violet to pink, the small girl's hand wrapped in the comfort of the most familiar hand. At such a young age, she didn't think to be worried about how cold the fingers that were intertwined with her short ones felt, no it didn't sink in. It wasn't until the sun began its ascent over the horizon that Lucy learned the real reason she had been swept outside to the garden, in the early hours of the morning. The young girl's mother tried to be gentle, she needed her daughter to be okay, no matter the outcome of what was to come. "Lucy dear, I have something to say to you, I know you might not understand why I bring all this up now, but I know that one day it will all make sense." Layla faced her innocent daughter, with the curiousity she felt, Lucy offered her mom her undivided attention.

Lucy waited in quiet anticipation, her naive mind thought her mom would only have something wonderful to share with her. "What is it, mommy? Did you get me a surprise?" Layla could feel herself wince, she had never dreamt she would be the one to cause her precious angel pain, not when she was supposed to shield her until she was prepared to face the world on her own. "No, my dear, I didn't get you a gift, not in the physical sense anyway. I want to leave you with the knowledge of how to keep strong in adversity." Lucy listened with intense interest and concentration, the young girl had grown accustomed to her mom's rather intelligent way of speaking. "Do I need to know that now, mommy, is something bad going to happen?" Layla knew that her daughter would never be completely ready for what would happen in the near future. "Little Lucy, my precious girl, I do not want to be the cause of your pain, but it is the happenstance of fate. I am ill and I am not long for this life. I want you to be strong enough to stand without me, reach out to your extended family. You have a cousin out there, one that I would love for you to get to know, and see often."

The pint sized heiress' eyes were already filled with unshed tears. One of life's greatest tradegies is for a daughter to lose her mother, especially when one is so young. "You have to get better mommy, I want you to stay with me for a very long time." How her mother wished she could accept her daughter's simple request, but this simple request was more difficult than it appeared. "I will be with you for as long as this world allows and my soul will never really leave your side. I leave you my gate key, Aquarius will look after you when I am no longer physically with you. I want you to keep your head held high, keep your warm smile, and never quit fighting for the things you believe in. If things take a turn for the dark, find Silver and Mika Fullbuster, they will welcome you with open arms, and you can get to know Gray. If you are no longer happy here when I am gone, leave this place, and find people who will love you like I do. Can you do that for me, Lucy. Can you find it within yourself to be happy and to fight for what you believe is right?" Lucy waivered a bit, unsure of what to tell her mother, as she didn't know if that was a promise she could keep. The silence lingered as the doubts settled in her heart, yet she did not have it in her to weigh her mother down with guilt. "I promise to try, mommy."

Later that same year, Layla succumbed to her illness, and left her daughter to be cared for by a busy and neglectful father. He was a man that had always found it hard to make time for both work and family, which only lead to his daughter never really seeing him. The maids were the ones to raise her, but even with their attention, Lucy found herself being overcome by loneliness. As they years passed, she found herself longing to get away and find the aunt and uncle her mother spoke of, meet the cousin she had only heard of, and get away from the lavish but lonely place she was forced to call home. She wanted to tell her father how she felt, but feared it would only hurt or anger him. As much as she wanted him to change, he was still her father, and she would give him the respect her mother had always given to him. Those feeling soon changed when a message of death made it's way to their very doorstep. He turned away family, one who desperately needed his help, but he refused to offer a haven for someone who no longer had a place to go. It was that moment when Lucy waited to be old enough to leave, she only needed to be sixteen, and she would runaway and leave this place behind her.

Gray Fullbuster had been blessed with a simple but happy childhood, one that would be stolen from him while he was far too young. His story truly began during a winter storm, white powdery snow blanketed the small town, and continued to fall in soft flurries. The cold was broken by the fire that had broken out and the fear that raced through the veins of the townspeople kept them unaware of the bitting cold. Deliora had found the calm collection of homes and buildings and shattered it with calamity and destruction. A young Gray had been seperated from his parents and had gone into hiding under the rubble of his family's home. He waited for them to come in search of him, but his fears grew as the cries grew quieter, and the deathly silence had begun to to weigh heavily around him. He remained where he was until the sun had started to rise, the light was hazed by the smoke and debris that lingered above the rubble.

He trudged through the snow, completely numb to the bitterly cold wind that blew through what was left of his town and over his face. He called out to his mother and father, his voice seemed to fall flat on the soft downfall. The boy stopped, frozen in his tracks, as white ice turned red, and the smell of death pervaded the once clean and crisp air. The journey from there was akin to one's worst nightmares, as he carefully avoided stepping on the remains of the bodies the were strewn about in a sea of crimson snow. It was when he came across two very familiar faces, that his whole would was yanked away, in one swift and painful moment. His cries of agony fell on deaf ears, no one around to offer comfort to the boy who had become orphaned in a single night. He sat with his parents, until several guilds had come to search for any survivor's, and was discovered by a female volunteer, Ur.

She had instantly become invested in placing this boy with someone who would take care of him and wanted nothing more than to find his next of kin. She offered to foster Gray, until she could reach out to any family he may have had out there, and get them into their care. It was during the beginning of his stay that she had started to notice the effects of the tragedy he had to endure. She eyed the boy as he sat at her kitchen table, he stared at the food that had been placed on the table in front of him, but did not make a move to eat it. "I sent a letter to you uncle, Jude Heartfilia, it should only be a matter of days until I get a response from him." The raven haired boy fiddled with the cloth napkin that was in his lap, as the emptiness he felt only grew deeper. "Hn, he doesn't care about me, he completely cut off my mom, because he didn't like the idea of her marrying my dad. He isn't going to want me staying with him, I'm the offspring of the man he disliked with a passion." Ur stood in a stunned silence, the boy's brutal honesty left her with absolutely no words of solice. "He can't possibly hold a grudge towards you, you are not responsible for the choices your mother or father made, you're innocent in the matter."

As much as she hoped the boy was wrong in his uncle's lack of concern for his nephew's wellbeing, she couldn't deny the proof when her letter received a reply.

 _"Dear Ms. Ur,_

 _Your letter regarding my nephew has come to my attention and as much as the loss of my dear sister pains me, I do not have the time nor energy to board young Gray. I already have a daughter that I have been forced to raise on my own and I struggle to make time for her with my busy schedule. I wish him luck on finding a new family to love and care for him, but I, unfortunitly, am not the right fit for him. I am sure he will need plenty of love and attention while healing from such a tragic loss, which is something I just cannot offer him. Give him my best._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Jude Heartfilia._

Gray didn't seem surprised by the letter Ur had received, he read it silently, and handed it back without a word. If he was scared about having no place to go, he refused to show it, but the darkness that was anger and a thirst for revenge had ahold of the child's very soul. The heartless Jude Heartfilia was correct about one thing, Gray did need love and attention while he healed his shattered heart and picked up the pieces to his life. Someone had to open their door to him and offer him a safe haven of warmth and understanding, he was already within her care, so it was with her that he should remain. She would teach him in the ways of ice maker magic, so that when it was time for him to go off on his own, he would be able to take care of himself. Their training would begin, he would learn beside her other pupil, Lyon, and maybe he would begin to feel less lonely.

Ur taught the two boys the basics, watched them grow and devolop into promising young mages, but with the darkness still holding Gray, the good times were forced to come to an end. The boy had snapped one day, the pain of loss still too fresh for him to cope with Ur taking a more disciplinarian and parental role. "You're not my mom, Ur, my mom is dead. I don't have to listen to you all the time." She had grown to love Gray as a son, she only wanted what was best for him, wanted to keep him safe, but he refused to understand. "I know you want revenge, Gray, but you are not ready to face a creature like Deliora. You need to stay here and just let those dark thoughts go, we are not going after that demon." She locked eyes with the boy, but he stared back in defiance, unmoved by her firm and authoritative voice. "We don't have to go anywhere, Ur, I can handle Deliora on my own." He stormed out of her cozy home and out into the cold, that he no longer felt, and yelled back to his concerned teacher and close friend. "I don't need your help! I don't need anybody at all!" Ur had to try and stop him, so she called out in desperation . "Gray, come back inside, we can talk about this!"

Her words didn't stop him, they couldn't even slow him down, and it was then that it dawned on her. She promised herself she would help him heal, he couldn't move on until the darkness was forced to let go of him, and it was her job to free him from its grasp. She gathered up a few things and went after her pupil, in hopes of saving him from himself. Meanwhile, Gray had tried to face the beast that murdered his parents but he was still too weak, too afraid. Ur had been right, he couldn't do this, but it was too late to turn back now. Just when he thought it was all over, his teacher appeared, she stood in front of him, arms out stretched. "Gray, I will end this nightmare for you now and free you from the darkness." Ur fought valiantly, she lost limbs, only to replace them with icy replicas, and when all seemed lost she smiled at Gray. She casted the iced shell magic circle and Gray could only watch in awe and horror, as his teacher became the ice that encased his past demon. Lyon left Gray, angry at him for his foolish decision to face Deliora, and the two of them parted ways.

Gray wondered the towns of Fiore, desperate to find a place to belong, the anger within him no longer present. Guilt and shame had replaced that feeling, weighted down by the loss of Ur, and his part in the cause. He entered Magnolia, in search of a guild often spoken about, Fairy Tail, it was there that he would hone the skills Ur had taught him. The least he could do was become a strong and capable mage, make her proud, and work his way up the ranks. The town of Magnolia was rather large, but the guild, with its proud emblem, stood out and above the other buildings that surrounded him. Gray stood before the doors, the flags of the guild hall, waved in the breeze, he stared at the door for a moment, before he shoved them open. A small older gentleman, sat upon the counter near the back of the room, it was he that offered him welcome. Over many years, Gray became a well known member of Fairy Tail, and during that time, he had begun to see the other members as family. The past helped the boy to become determined and strong, but it was the guild that made him who he was.

(A.N: I know that most people prefer the ships Gruvia and Jerza, but I really want the main four characters in this stoy. Four characters are enough for a story, if I added a third Demi-God and Mage characters, I feel like character devolpment and even the plot could suffer. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but I don't really need to hear what ships you prefer. Unless you just feel like telling me that you are enjoying the story, even though you aren't the biggest fan of the ships.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the fictitious places used within this story, all rights belong to their creator Hiro Mashima.

(A.N: This story is being written for a good friend, as per request. Characters may be a little OOC at times, but only if it moves the plot along or better fits the narative. I do not have a scheduled uploading time, as I have more than one project underway. Feel free to check out my other stories and comment often to get my attention on the story you like most. Leave me a review, favorite, or even follow. I will try to upload my more popular fan fictions more often.)

The two children grew to be strongwilled and independent teenagers, Lucy had learned to deal with her father's lack of love, and Gray had learned how to live with the holes in his heart caused by loss. Lucy stayed in the Heartfilia home, until midnight on her sixteenth birthday, and she fled into the night. She wasn't afraid to be alone or that she had no place to go, Lucy wasn't the type to move without a plan, and she knew exactly where to find the cousin she had never met. She had read about Gray and his accomplishments in Sorcerer's Weekly magazine, he had made quite a name for himself in the well known guild. Fairy Tail. That was where she was going and she hoped it was the place she belonged. She carried her suitcase, as she trudged up the road, she had consistantly looked over her shoulder, nervous that someone would notice that she had run off. She had been able to reach the bus station without any interuptions, all she needed to do was buy a ticket to Magnolia, and she would finally be free.

A hopeful blonde arrived in town, a smile was on her face, as she exited through the bus's opened door. The city of Magnolia was cheery and bustling, the shops welcomed visitors with opened doors, flowers bloomed in the flower beds under store window's, and the citizens walked the sidewalks with smiling faces and kind greetings. Lucy could already feel more warmth within the strangers that passed her by, than she ever could in Heartfilia Manor. She hoisted her bag up a little bit higher and with the new found energy, she ran in the direction of Fairy Tail. It didn't take her long to reach the entrance to the infamous guild and Lucy let out a giddy squeal of delight. She opened the door slowly and peered inside, she clutched the image of Gray, that she had found in a magazine, and searched for his face in the lively crowd. She entered the hall, her brown eyes scanned over every figure in the room, she only felt the disappointment when she realized she recognized no one. She walked towards the bar at the very rear of the hall, there she was greeted by a mage with long white hair, and cheerful blue eyes.

The woman smiled at her as she walked to stand in front of her, on the otherside of the counter. "Well, hello there. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I'm Marijane. Can I help you find someone?" Lucy had hoped that she hadn't looked so obviously lost, but this would make things much easier than trying to locate her cousin on her own. "Yes, I am trying to find Gray Fullbuster. I know that he's a member of this guild, I've been waiting to meet him for a long time." The quiet surprise on the woman's face was slight but still noticeable, Marijane had no idea why this young lady would be looking for Gray. "He's been out on a mission for a few days, he has completed it, and is on his way back now. May I ask, why are you looking for him?" Lucy bit her bottom lip, the anxiety coursed throughout her body, when a thought dawned on her. There was a possibility that her cousin didn't even know of her existance, she didn't know about him until she was seven, and that was only because her ailing mother thought she would need her extended family. "He's actually my cousin. I hadn't been allowed to seek him out until now, I just knew it was time I find and get to know him."

Marijane's eyes lit up and an excited smile broke out on her already beautiful face. "Oh my, you must be Lucy, Gray did mention how he only had two living family members, an uncle and his cousin. He'll be so happy to finally meet you." The news that he did, in fact, know about her did bring her a sense of calm, it would have been awkward to meet him if he had never even learned about her at all. "Is there any way to know when he'll be back?" Sunlight spilled into the room as the door was opened, the other members called out their greetings, as the figure made his way into the guild hall. "You're in luck, Lucy, he just walked in." The blonde didn't make to move towards the only person she even slightly recognized, instead she found the nerve to just call out to him, and get his attention. "Gray!" She stared at him as his dark blue eyes moved in her direction, when it finally fell on her, it took a moment for the confusion to shift into recognition. "Lucy? Is that really you?"

The two had gone to lunch to catch up and it was there that Lucy had learned of her father's true disdain for the Fullbuster family. Layla had sent pictures of Lucy to Gray's mother, Mika, who in turn would send pictures of her son, but those were all intercepted by Jude Heartfilia and disposed of before Layla or Lucy could see them. When the family had learned of the loss of the Heartfilia family, they tried to attend the funeral and reach out to the young Lucy. They were turned away each time, as Jude didn't want his daughter associated with someone of such low standing as the Fullbuster family, regardless of Mika being his younger sister. He even refused to meet his only nephew and requested that they never tell him of his connection to the prestigious family. Lucy admitted that she knew of him at the age of seven, but was not allowed to meet with him, even after his parents were killed. No amount of begging could change the mind of her father, not after he had put his foot down, she knew the rule, what he said goes.

Both cousins had grown very close, Lucy had even decided to join Fairy Tail, and to form a missions team with Gray. The following years had brought them happiness and a close bond that would not easily be broken. Lucy brought a light into her cousin's life, he didn't feel as lonely with her around, because as much as he thought of his guild mates as family, it was nice to have a blood relative in his life. In return Gray made Lucy feel safe, he made sure she returned home unharmed after every mission, even if that meant he would come home with a couple extra scars. They relied on each other, the trust they knew they could place in the other, made them appear much more like siblings than cousins. All was well, until that fateful fall morning, when the leaves had changed from green, to red, orange, and yellow. The air had grown cooler and the flowers had started their sleep, anticipating the warmth of the spring that would soon return.

One sunny morning, the day was destroyed by the sounds of a distant rumble, and the shrill sound of the horns of a battle song. The demon uprising started so suddenly, that the mages of the many guilds that were spread about Fiore, didn't have the time to plan a counter attack. One by one each guild was dismantled, torn down, until nothing but crumbled brick and splintered wood remained. The magical council was the last building to fall and the demons took over every piece of the once joyous city. Magic had been banned, the guilds permanetly disbanded, and forced into hiding. Angered by the outcome of the takeover, Fairy Tail rebuilt their hall in the dragon cavern, that was several miles out of town, they were joined by members of other guilds, thus the Fairy Tail rebellion was born. It was the job of the members to protect innocent people that were treated unfairly, poorly, or violently by the demons that ruled with an iron fist.

Six long years passed in Magnolia before Natsu and Erza returned to the very place where they had left their hearts behind, only to find that Fiore was not like it was a mere fifty years ago. The once cheerful town held an air of dread, the streets were quiet, and lined with inhuman guards. The shop and home's windows were boarded up, the flower beds were empty of everything but dirt, and the once proud guild of Fairy Tail no longer stood over the city. The Demi-Gods could sense the misery, the humans that dwelled there feared for their lives, but something gave them enough hope to keep them from leaving their beloved city. They walked through the streets without fear, their eyes scanned the nearly deserted sidewalks, in hopes of finding someone to gain information from. An elderly woman stood outside her store front, a humanoid demon appeared to be harrassing her, the duo of immortals could feel themselves getting angry for the poor old woman. They were about to step in, when two mortals came to the woman's rescue, and Erza saw the exact moment when Natsu's steely eyes landed on the curvy blonde.

The blonde summoned a male celestial spirit, one with golden colored hair, that threw powerful glowing punches at the demon, while the female mage lead the elderly woman to safety. Natsu gawked at her, unable to move, as a smile slowly spread across his face. "Erza, that's her. I know the soul that is being held inside that beautiful girl, she has come back to me." The scarlett haired female understood the happiness her travel companion felt, for she knew what is was like to be reunited with the man she had loved all those centuries ago. With the girl, was a man with ravan colored locks and deep blue eyes, his hands were casually in his pockets, as he leaned with his back against a wall. He watched on as the blonde sent the small demon fleeing down an alleyway, his grin was amused, and he remained quiet as the spirit was sent back through the gate. "You didn't even need me to come along Luce, you handled that guy without breaking a sweat." Lucy grinned at her cousin, proud of her success, and allowed herself to enjoy the praise he offered to her.

Gray finally noticed the strangers that, as it seemed, watched them from down the street, and he wasn't fond of the way the pink haired male eyed his cousin. He nudged Lucy lightly and motioned for her to look towards the pair that stared at them so intensely. The blonde glanced in the direction he motioned towards and she awkwardly locked eyes with the man whose gaze was focused solely on her. "Gray, why is he looking at me like that? It's a little unnerving." Gray shrugged his shoulders, he couldn't really respond to her question, when he didn't have the answer. Instead he just decided to speak out, best way to understand something is to go straight to the source. "Hey, is there a reason for the staring or what?" Both of the strangers tore their gazes away from the mages, a little embarrassed that they had been caught creepily watching people that didn't even know. Erza turned to leave, but Natsu couldn't tear himself away from the spot he stood, not before he could speak with the girl who was in possesion of Lisanna's soul.

The red headed immortal just wanted to get out of there, she couldn't stand to watch Natsu get to reunite with the soul that always returned to him, not when Jellal's soul wasn't there. She thought she felt the twinge of familiarity when she saw the guy with the dark hair, but he seemed too kind and laid back to be the soul with the slight dark side. Natsu didn't move to follow his only friend, instead his feet seemed to move of the own accord, right towards the soul that called out for his. His stride was confident, as he made his way to the girl that had stolen his attention, he had to speak with her, had to be sure that Lisanna was in there somewhere. He stopped in front of the pair, that eyed him suspiciously, but it couldn't deter him from his personal mission. "I'm sorry I was staring, you just seem so familiar, you remind me of someone I used to know. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. The least I can do, after behaving so strangely, is to introduce myself, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

Erza had finally decided to join her immortal companion, they had always supported each other in the times when fate had lead them back to their soulmates, and it would be wrong of her to change that just because Jellal wasn't there. She reached his side and stood with him, she didn't speak, because she was still curious about the raven haired mage that stood beside the blonde. Erza had to admit that she did like his nonchalant and laid back attitude, but she wanted to keep her distance, she didn't want to trap his soul with her too. Lucy stared at Natsu with wide and interested brown eyes, then she offered him a bright and warm smile, one that had the son of Igneel, beaming from ear to ear. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this quiet enigma over here, is Gray Fullbuster." The streets were still eeriely hushed, no one moved about their homes, yards were overgrown, and the houses looked neglected and uncared for.

The longer they stayed in Magnolia, the more they realized things had changed there, only caused the suspicion to grow within Erza, and she had to have answers. "What's going on here? Where is everyone?" Gray tossed cautionary glances in several directions, they had been standing around long enough, and the more they lingered, the higher the risk of getting caught was. "We can't really talk about it out in the open, it's after hours, humans aren't supposed to be outside. We need to get back to base, you're welcome to join us, and we can explain everything once we get there." The two Demi- Gods nodded, Natsu wasn't ready to leave Lucy, he'd want to stick around for as long as he could, and Erza really wanted to know what happened to the once great Kingdom of Fiore

The mages didn't offer another invititation for the newcomers to follow them, instead they turned and made their way through the shadowy alleyways. Erza was impressed by the way they moved, they climbed up the sides of buildings with ease, leaped far distances, and made very little noise. Lucy always stayed a bit behind her cousin, he would make sure the coast was clear, and pushed the journey onward. They didn't stop until they reached the edge of a heavily wooded area, the colors of autumn were far more untouched and beautiful there, especially compared to that of Magnolia city. Whatever had destroyed the city, hadn't spread it's ugly reaches this far beyond the square, and the freedom that had been smothered there still remained in the safety of the trees. Both Lucy and Gray turned to face their persuers, their gazes were intense and somewhat unnerving, they had one thing to say before they continued forward.

Gray stood in front of Lucy, the protective air around him didn't dissipate, frankly put, it only seemed to become stronger. "I'm not taking another step, not until I know that you will never lead a demon to Fairy Tail. If its location is ever revealled, all hope for the people of Magnolia will be completely lost. Can we really trust you with the information that we have kept secret for six years?" His demeanor wasn't the same as it was in town, his cool attitude turned frigid, to him this was serious and he wasn't up for playing games. Natsu felt the chill as well, even with the fire he controlled inside him, the coldness was noticed, and all he desired was to gain Lucy's trust. "Your secret is safe with me, I wouldn't want to steal the hope of the people, it's not the kind of man I am." Gray stared at him with suspicion, the gaze didn't change right away, it appeared as though he was attempting to read the Demi-God's true intentions. It only took a few moments for his face to soften, Erza imagined that he had been able to see Natsu's sincerity and good intentions. "I believe you. If memory serves me correctly, you said your name was Natsu. I don't recall learning your companions name."

His intense gaze shifted to the red head in question, the blonde placed her hand on her cousin's arm, her eyes weren't nearly as cold, and her touch seemed to reel the man's iciness back. Erza shifted nervously, she felt as though he could see straight into her soul, it made her very uncomfortable, and she would prefer to get his attention elsewhere. "Look, I just forgot to introduce myself, you have no reason to distrust me. I'm Erza Scarlet, I used to live here, as a child, and I just wanted to know why it changed so much." Lucy nudged Gray lightly, it was obvious that she trusted the strangers, and she knew that the ice maker mage could be a bit too cautious at times. "C'mon Gray, I think they will keep the secret, no need for the good cop, bad cop routine. Let's get back to the guild, before we're all spotted by one of the keepers." A sigh escaped from the man, Lucy had admitted the most of his exposition had been an act, and he had a reputation to uphold. A quick shrug of his shoulders was the only response he offered to his cousin, before he turned and made his way into the forest, with three followers that trailed closely behind him.

The walk was a quiet one, the wind played through the branches of the trees, the outcome was an eerie song, a tune that belonged to nature. The squirrels scurried about the moss covered forest floors, in a rush to gather enough acorns to make it through the winter that quickly approached. The sun had already began its descent and the temperture continued to drop lower, as if it followed the example of the sun. The further they walked, the thicker the lush landscape grew, it was the trees and tall grass that kept the secret concealed behind it. Gray parted branches and vines and revealed the path that laid beyond. It didn't take long for the group to come to the mouth of a cavern, the sound of distant voices drifted towards them, there was no emblems to indicate that it was a guild that hide beneath the ground. Gray turned to them, his smile was disarming and friendly, he gestured to the opening, and spoke up one more time. "Welcome to the Fairy Tail Rebellion."

(A.N: I know that most people prefer the ships Gruvia and Jerza, but I really want the main four characters in this stoy. Four characters are enough for a story, if I added a third Demi-God and Mage characters, I feel like character devolpment and even the plot could suffer. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed, but I don't really need to hear what ships you prefer. Unless you just feel like telling me that you are enjoying the story, even though you aren't the biggest fan of the ships.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the fictitious places used within this story, all rights belong to their creator Hiro Mashima.

(A.N: This story is being written for a good friend, as per request. Characters may be a little OOC at times, but only if it moves the plot along or better fits the narative. I do not have a scheduled uploading time, as I have more than one project underway. Feel free to check out my other stories and comment often to get my attention on the story you like most. Leave me a review, favorite, or even follow. I will try to upload my more popular fan fictions more often.)

Chapter Four:

Inside the cavern was dark and a little damp, Lucy used a flashlight to light up the path that laid at their feet, and the group continued onward, with only the sound of water drops that fell to the stone floor to break the lull. Their footsteps echoed throughtout the cavern, the sound had instantly hushed the voices they had heard upon having first arrived, which only added to the unsettled feeling that draped over Erza and Natsu. Lucy shut off the flashlight once they reached a deadend in the path, two small circles marked the otherwise flawless stone. The visitors watched on with an intrigued curiousity, as the two rebels pulled off their rings and placed them in the circles. A purple magic circle suddenly appeared on the stone, as the rings were removed and slipped back on to the mages fingers. They stood in silence as a second circle appeared under the feet of the rebels and the guest they had brought with them, within seconds they no longer stood in the cavern tunnel, but inside a beautiful guild hall.

Lanterns hung along the walls, mages of every kind were seated at the many tables, as the conversation had begun to pick back up, and the tension lifted from the caverns inhabitants. Lucy lead Natsu and Erza to a table and gestured for them to take a seat. "Gray just has to go check in with Master Macorov and then we will explain what happened here, and why things have changed so greatly." All eyes were on the newcomers, most of the members had joined years ago, and they hadn't gotten any new applicants in a very long while. It wasn't odd for all of them to be weary and their curiosity was rightfully piqued. Gray returned to the others, he had with him a tray of drinks, which he placed on the table before taking a seat. "So you want to know what happened to Fiore?" Erza nodded, her elbows were already on the table, her chin in her hands, as she eagerly waited for the mage to weave the tale of what had destroyed their city.

He took a quick pull from his glass before he began to speak again, his face held a thoughtful expression, it was as though he tried to find the best and most effecient way to explain everything. "To make a long story short, six years ago demons raided the city. The creatures brought with them, destruction and fear. They attacked the guilds first, tearing down all of them one by one, and in doing so they slowly had the hope dwindling down to nothing. Once they had stopped the guilds, they went after the magical council, and once that was destroyed, the demons took over everything." Lucy stared at the table, the terrible memories played through her mind, the fear and pain still too fresh to relive. "Tell them why we moved our guild underground, Gray. They need to know how dangerous it is to be anywhere near us and this place." Gray patted the girl's hand in a reassuring manner, she never did like how dangerous the rebellion was, but she had promised her mother that she would fight for what she believed in. This was her way of keeping that promise.

Gray took a deep breath, he knew that the truth may have the newcomers running for the hills, or worse, revealling their secret base to the authorities. "I was getting to that, Luce. After the take over, magic was outlawed, several mages had been arrested, and placed in cells that leave them powerless. Those of us that weren't caught went into hiding and the decision to form the rebellion had been made. Mages that were forced to leave their homes, joined us, and together we fight for the freedoms that the people in Fiore lost. Our end goal is to eventually over throw the demons and take back what is rightfully ours." The anger he felt didn't change his voice, but it was reflected in his midnight blue eyes, it burned coldly right around the edges. For just a moment, Gray reminded Erza of Jellal, but it only lasted for a second, before she shoved the thought from her mind. A temper didn't mean the same thing as darkness, this man was much too kind to be the reincarnation of her first love, he didn't have it in him to act cruelly.

Lucy smiled at their new friends sadly, now was when they would decide to stay or go, and if they chose to leave there was a chance that they would turn them into the demon King. "We have extra beds if you want to stay here, but if you choose to leave, I beg of you to keep this place secret." Natsu and Erza exchanged glances, it didn't take much thought for them to come to the conclusion on what was the right thing, the secret was safe with them. Natsu grinned in a confident way, he had always been better at making friends and gaining trust, he wasn't nearly as jaded and guarded as Erza was. Even so, she wanted these mages to know that she was on their side, she knew what it was like to have to hideaway from the rest of the world . "It wouldn't be so bad to stick around her for a while and help you take back your city. I can't speak for Natsu, but I'm up for joining the Fairy Tail rebellion." She glanecd towards the Demi-God in question and he still grinned with a child-like excitement. The source of his joy sat across from him, the longer they lingered in the secret cavern, the more Natsu grew sure that he had found his Lisanna.

The chatter had began to die down, as the other mages started to trickle outof the main hall, and back to their rooms. The space in the guild was a bit limited and most of the members had one or more roommates, at one point there had been no spare beds, but as members were arrested beds became avaliable. Lucy turned her attention to the only other female at the table, her eyes sparkled with happiness, as she made an offer to Erza. "I have an extra bed in my room and it's yours if you want it. I've had my own room for a while and it wouldn't be so bad sharing with someone again. So what do you say?" She eyed the scarlet haired beauty eagerly, as she awaited her response, and Erza couldn't help but to smile. "If you got the room, I'll share my company with you." The blonde clapped her hands together in front of herself, it had been so long since she had the opportunity to make new friends. "Great, I was hoping you'd agree. Your friend can room with Gray, if he decides to stay, and we can take you both on patrol with us tomorrow."

The ice maker mage didn't seem all to pleased with the idea, but he never voiced any displeasure with either plan Lucy had come up with. His cousin did thrive in social settings, she needed to meet new people, make new friends, and as much as he was distrusted newcomers, he knew that the celestial mage was beyond happy. Natsu eyed Gray with his own bit of displeasure, he hadn't wanted to get to know anyone but Lucy, and if he wanted to stay, he was stuck rooming with the guy. Even so, he had no intentions of going anywhere, not until he had his rightful time with his soulmate, so he would just have to bear with it, so to speak. He could always attempt to get Gray to give him information on the lovely blonde and learn some interesting things to sweep her off her feet. All in all, it wasn't the worst situation, not when he could use it to his advantage. "So I guess we're roomies now, at least for the time being. Is that alright with you, Gray?" The was an awkward break in the conversation, as an excuse for searched for, he would have declined, but the brown eyes that pleaded halted him. "It's fine with me."

Evening fell outside, but the atmosphere in the cavern hadn't changed. The guild hall was never bathed in sunlight nor moonlight, the air had always been stuffy, and wind never rushed around the building. Erza sat in Lucy's room, on the bed that laid on the opposite side, she had expected the room to be pink and frilly, but it was actually rather plain. Only two photographs were sat on the shelf, that was otherwise lined with books, one of the blonde with her cousin, and one of a woman that looked nearly idenitical to the celestial mage she currently roomed with. Lucy layed on her bed, she read a book wordlessly, as Erza had begun to shift anxiously from the stretching silence. She had to break it, before she went mad, after not having had anyone other than Natsu to talk to, she craved new conversations. "So, are you and your cousin close?" She spoke softly, in an attempt to not completely startle her new companion, and was relieved when the girl closed her book, and offered her full attention.

The blonde picked up the framed photograph of Gray and herself, she smiled softly, in what seemed like remembrance of the day it was taken. "Yes, we are very close. It wasn't always that way though, not until I left home to find him." The red headed immortal shifted to lay on her stomach, her chin was back in her hands, and she hoped the girl would continue and tell her the story. "Well, why did you leave home?" Lucy returned the picture to it's shelf, the look on her face was thoughtful, and somewhat sad. "It wasn't the happiest place to be after my mother died, my dad was so busy, that he sort of forgot I even existed, but I learned the truth fast enough. A letter had come for my father, one that asked him to open his doors to his only nephew, who had been quite suddenly orphaned. He turned him away, my father hadn't forgotten me, anymore than he forgot Gray, he just didn't have a single bit of love in his heart to give." Erza had quickly decided that Lucy had a knack for weaving a story rather well and she found enjoyment as she did nothing but listen, even if it was a sad tale.

Lucy paused for a moment, she didn't want to bring the mood down in the room, because nobody really liked pessimism, but the red head seemed genuinely interested, so she pushed on. "I ran away when I was sixteen and went to Fairy Tail in search of the cousin my father turned away all those years before. He's been there for me ever since, protects me during every mission, and only scares me when he uses his slayer magic." Erza lifted a slim eyebrow, she hadn't expected that turn of events, because she found Gray anything but frightening. "I didn't peg him as someone who would ever scare you, I have to admit that what you are saying, is rather surprising." The blonde shrugged her small shoulders, as if she preferred that they didn't continue with the topic of her cousin's magic, or his ability to frighten her. Erza let the matter go, she was sure that if her and Natsu stuck around long enough, she would get to witness the slayer magic that the ice mage possessed. With Lucy being Lisanna, Natsu would want to stick around for as many years as he could, so she had plenty of time to see it for herself.

Natsu had forced himself to seem anything but disappointed, he hadn't wanted to room with the ice mage, but he was still grateful that he was allowed to stay this close to his soulmate at all. His new roommate was a quiet fellow, Gray hadn't said a word since he lead the way to the room Natsu had been offered half of. Two single beds were place one either side of the room, both were dressed in white linen sheets and black comforters, two lamps lit up the room from the matching nightstands, that had been placed by each bed, which left a pair of shadows on the walls. The air conditioner kept the room cool, but there was still a staleness to the atmosphere. Gray motioned to the bed on the left hand side of the room, before he sat on the edge of the one on the right. Natsu eyed the shelves for any sign of a personal touch, but found nothing that even spoke of someone staying in the room.

Gray watched as his unwanted roommate stood in the center of his room, onyx colored eyes scanned the room for some answers, to a few unspoken questions. The raven haired mage didn't offer any information freely, it wasn't like he knew the guy all that well, and he had no reason to open up to him without provaction to do so. The silence stretched on, neither seemed to be uncomfortable, but Natsu wanted to learn about Lucy, and talking to Gray was a good way to gain more knowledge on his soulmate's new vessel. He needed to be nonchalant and ask his questions carefully. The mage was obviously a bit cold with newcomers, which he couldn't quite understand why, yet the Demi-God wasn't really bothered by the icy demeanor either. "So, what kind of magic do you and your cousin use?" The Fire God's son figured this was the best plan of action, to appear like he was interested in both of the mages. Gray seemed a bit annoyed by the impromptu Q&A, but he tried to conceal it with a well convicted fake smile. "I'm an ice maker mage and Lucy is a celestial mage."

Natsu waited for the mage to ellaborate and offer up more information without being prodded for answers, but instead he closed up again and added nothing more to the conversation. How could the pink haired, half fire god, seem indifferent if he had to consistantly press for answers? "I don't want to seem pushy, but I would feel more comfortable if I knew the people I was staying with a bit better." Dark blue eyes gazed upon him skeptically, it was a look that unnerved the one that it was placed. "The same could be said about you and your travel companion. We know next to nothing about either one of you, both you and Erza are the strangers, and yet I'm not the one asking you for your entire life story." It would be an understatement to say that the response Natsu received , wasn't the one he was expecting. To speak of his past was nothing short of a challenge, he was forced to speak carefully, and avoid the landmines his words could reveal. He hadn't been a child in centuries, people his perceived age, wouldn't have had a childhood like his, it would be difficult to include modern means to his dated lifestlye. "Fair enough, I will restrain myself from asking anymore questions."

(A.N: I may not be able to upload as often as I like, but I will do so whenever I get the chance. Continue to show your support by leaving a quick review, even the simpliest comment brings me a sense of joy, it means more than I can explain. So a big thanks to my few reviewers, Nightwing, SnowRabbit, Mikasa-Chan, and the unnamed "Guest".)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the fictitious places used within this story, all rights belong to their creator Hiro Mashima.

(A.N: Characters may be a bit OOC at times, but I will do my best at keeping them as close to the original personalities as I can.)

Chapter Five:

Outside the cavern, the sun had risen high in the sky, and although the world seemed bright and cheery, the people of Magnolia still experienced the oppression of the demons that ruled over them. Gray had awakened early, only to find himself annoyed by his unwanted guest, who still slept soundly in the other bed. The ice mage preferred to rise early, there was always work that needed to be done, and if the two newcomers wanted to tag along, then he expected them to be on the same schedule. "Wake up, Natsu. If you want to go along on the scout, then you need to get up, and I'm only gonna say this once." Gray tugged on his white coat, he didn't really need it, but often brought it anyway, as Lucy had a tendency to forget that the weather would only grow colder. He ignored his pink haired roommate that grumbled complaints under his breath as he climbed out of bed reluctantly. The two remained silent, opting not to speak to each other, and not push the other for answers to unspoken questions. Natsu was much more interested in the lovely blonde, the one who's body housed the soul of his dear Lisanna.

Salamander followed the ice mage down the winding hallways of the underground guild hall, he tried to remember the directions he took, but one could easily get turned around in the place. Maybe he just always had a bad sense of direction and it only seemed a challenge to him. He would have to ask Erza if she found the place to be a bit confusing. Gray finally reached the main floor of the guild, most of the mages were already seated at the many tables, and were busy enjoying their breakfast. Lucy in Erza had gotten downstairs first and had already began to eat the meal served to them. Natsu hadn't realized how hungry he was until he could smell the aroma of bacon and eggs. He wasn't hungry for long, Mirajane quickly brougth him and the ice mage their breakfast trays, even before her had the chance to ask about it. "Thanks Mira, I don't think you could do this job any faster. Looks great, as usual." Erza still eyed the raven haired boy quizically, he was somewhat familiar, yet not quite what she expected. She just had to find out if he did, in fact, carry the soul of her beloved Jellal.

The demi-gods watched on quietly as the two mages planned the routes they would take for their next scout. They often took back alleys or side streets through town and had their regulars to check in on, mostly shops, old resturants, and seniors. Once everything was settled, the group got to thier feet. Several others had already left for the day and just as he had done when the others departed, Macarov called out to his children. "Return back safetly, my children, come back in one piece!" Gray and Lucy waved back at him over their shoulders, in a silent response that the old man had no other thing to do but to trust. After the trek through the cave's winds and turns, they finally made it back outside, and into the open. Erza and Natsu were relieved to be back out in the fresh air. One could easily take for granted the freedom of the blue sky, wide open fields, and fresh air, especially when they are always outside. Being underground for the night quickly reminded them of something they normally had.

The other thing they had grown used to was their ability to chat as they walked, but found that Lucy and Gray were used to saying very little when they walked around their once peaceful town. Most of the time they used quick hand signals to convey messages to each other and other times they would speak in very low whispers. The closer they got to Magnolia, the less they spoke at all, and a heavy quiet settled all around them. They could hear the wind that blew through the streets, no one walked about outside of the shops, no children laughed nor played in the parks, and no one even dared peek from behind closed curtains. The sun still shone high overhead, but the chill of Autumn was present. Natsu had begun to wonder what exactly they were scouting for and yet he didn't feel comfortable voicing his question aloud. Instead he strained his ears to find any sound at all, far in the distance, he could hear the deep and rough voices of some demons. They didn't seem to be getting any closer to the group, if he guessed correctly, it more appeared as though they were moving away.

They walked on for what seemed like hours, although the lack of activity could have distorted the time, for maybe it had only been minutes since the search began. The eerie silence was soon shattered by a scream in the distance and Lucy and Gray quickly jumped into action. They demi-gods followed the mages that ran towards the cries. Erza wondered how they could be so sure that they were moving in the right direction. Of course she herself had heard the scream, but it echoed off the walls and bounced throughout the city which made it hard for her to follow. Not that it bothered her to allow the mages to take the lead, part of her wanted to see Gray in a fight. She even took the time to ask Natsu to hang back so she could observe without her long time friend getting in the way. They finally reached the source of the screams, the sound belonged to two small children, that had been intrusted to bring home groceries to their family.

In their path stood two creatures, of which, were a new sight to the demi-gods. One stood at an impressive seven foot plus high stature, he had skin deep red in color, and long black hair. Atop his head were a pair of horns, pointed at the tips and long in length. In his mouth was a very sharp set of teeth and a spiny tail dragged the ground behind him. The other was small, he had purple skin and silver gray hair. She couldn't catch a glimpse of his face as his back was turned to her. His stature was far less menacing than his partner and he was easy to forget about. Lucy pulled a key from her pouch and summoned a spirit that she call Leo, Gray along with Leo made quick work of the taller demon. Erza watched as the creature ran away with his tail between his legs. The spirit disappeared in a burst of light, leaving behind a golden shower of glitter and stars. The ice mage scanned the area, curious about where the other demon had gotten to, but couldn't find any sight sign of him.

Lucy celebrated their latest victory, she leapt into the air joyously, but cheered none. She knew better than to draw more attention then was necessary, but she still wanted to express her excitement at getting one less demon off the streets. She celebrated far too soon though. Her bouncing was stopped short when several hands shot out from the dirt beneath their feet. Gray leapt out of the way, just before he could be ensnared within the grip of the enemy. Lucy hadn't reacted as quickly as her cousin, she had been caught off guard, and was now held in a tight grasp. "Gray!" The ice mage quickly assessed the situation, but he didn't always act so carefully when he was protecting someone, especially his cousin. The anger in him flared suddenly and Erza had to once again restrain Natsu, she had to know who was inside of Gray. She wanted to find out if there was a bit of darkness buried deep within the otherwise kind ice mage.

The aura around him began to change, the air grew colder, and black markings began to become visible on his skin. There was something oddly unsettling about this side of him, one that most feared, but it only brought joy to the redheaded demi-god. "Hands off my cousin." His deep voice seemed to lead the demon right to him, many other hands plowed through the ground and sprang towards Gray. He dodged them gracefully and he prepared his next move midair. "Ice make, sword." In a sudden flash of movement, his attack flew towards his opponent. His sword of ice severed one of the many hands that wiggled carelessly about his feet. Frost bit through the air, Erza'a breath steamed out in small puffs. The place where his sword swiftly cut, began to turn to ice. In a quick burst it spread and just in the nick of time, Gray shattered the hand that clutched Lucy. Her wide brown eyes were on him, even Natsu could tell that this side of her cousin scared her.

The blonde mage shivered, Gray seemed much colder when taking on his devil slayer form, and even though she knew he would do her no harm, he still made her uneasy. Erza though, could only feel delight. She had been unsure if Gray was the man that housed her beloved Jellal's soul, but now she was certain that she had truly found him once again. Natus has wanted to interfere and save his soulmate's life, but he had recognized Erza's desire to know. She, too, had been lucky enough to find the one she loved again and he was well aware of the elation she was feeling at that moment. The only thing he couldn't quite understand was why she hadn't seen it from the moment she laid eyes on him. Natsu never had any problems recognizing Lisanna. It didn't matter what form she took, there was always something that screamed at him, and he couldn't ignore it.

Erza stepped forward as the black markings faded from his skin as quickly as they appeared and though the ice mage couldn't hear her, her fellow demi-god could. He could hear the small gasp and the whisper that escaped from her parted lips. "Jellal, my dearest Jellal." She was so entranced by her realization, that she didn't hear the thunder that arose from the approaching demons. All she could do was allow herself to bask in the joy she only felt when she once again came in contact with that familiar soul. Through it all Gray and Lucy had remained vigilant to their surroundings and instantly they knew of what dangers encroached them. "Gray, we should really get out of here and splitting up might be for the best." The wariness her cousin felt in that moment was obvious, because he knew the two knew comers wouldn't be able to find Fariy Tail Rebellion on their own.

He hesitated for only a second before he questioned the celestial mage on her rather impulsive plan. "Yeah? Which one do you think you can trust enough to travel alone with?" The noise of the attack only grew closer and it was then that Erza snapped out of her trance and took her oppurtunity. She reached out and claimed Gray's hand, all while she tried to give herself the appearance of some distressed damsel. "If I can't go with Natsu, I really would feel most comfortable with you. A lady needs proper protection." She knew full well how Natsu stared at her, because she didn't need to be protected, as she was fully capable of defending herself. Although he did not state as much, because if Erza was with the ice mage, that would mean he would have Lucy all to himself.

The son of Igneel almost seconded the notion, but he soon discovered he wouldn't need to. It seemed Lucy had seen something in Erza's plea that left no need to argue that matter. "It's gonna have to work. I'll be okay with Natsu, I trust him for some reason." Gray didn't have time to argue and even though it was against his cautious nature, he conceded to the plans that were made in haste. The four split into pairs and made a dash for the darker alleys and back streets. Lucy and Natsu went off in the quickest direction, they would reach the hideout long before Gray and Erza.

The son of Igneel, allowed the sweet blonde to hold his hand, as she lead him down her frequently travelled paths. Her fingers fit his perfectly, like two puzzle pieces that had been seperated for far too long. He didn't mind that no words had been spoken between them and he remained quiet to ensure her safety. He would not lose her when he had only just managed to find her. Yes, he would say nothing until she broke the silence and instead he would just revel in her delicate touch. It wasn't until they made it to the edge of the forest, that she stopped to look back. Natsu knew her well enough to know that it was worry that veiled her loveliness. "We should be safe enough here. I would hate to go any futher until I knew that Gray got away safely as well. He took the more dangerous route, since I know this one better." Natsu knew that with the ice mages abilities and with a demi-god at his side, the pair would easily make it back in one piece. "I think you needn't worry, your cousin appeared capable in battle, and Erza is no delicate flower herself."

Lucy could only wonder what he meant, she was sure that Erza had claimed she needed someone to protect her, and yet her companion seems sure she could hold her own. Had she been foolish to believe these two to be wholly trustworthy? Had she allowed her heart to deceive her? Was she naive to believe that all people have this innate goodness? She winced at one singular thought. Had she thrust them both into the clutches of dangerous strangers? Yet as she stared at Natsu, she could not find any wickedness in him, and did not feel any fear well up inside her. There had to be other reasons as to why Erza had been so adament on making the journey with Gray, other than the desire to do harm upon him. "I suppose you are right. We should keep moving, they will meet us back at the guild hall. Let's get going." She turned away from the city and began the trek through the forest. She lead the way with confidence, she knew the way, and would get them back unharmed. Then she would try and sneak away from Natsu, she needed to find out as much as she could about him and Erza. She wanted to know exactly where they came from.

Gray had to lead Erza away from the forest, only to later circle back, and leave behind the pack of demons that hunted for them in Magnolia's streets. "I apologise for forcing my company upon you, I do hope it hasn't vexed you entirely?" Gray lifted an eyebrow slowly, she had been quiet and indifferent to him upon their first meeting and now she spoke, even if she does so in a strange manner. "Um, no...I can't say that I'm vexed..." His sentence trailed of for a moment as talking in such a proper way wasn't something he normally did. "It was actually the best course of action. You both needed a guide to find your way back and to send you girls off on your own could have been risky. Unless of course you are entirely capable of fighting for yourself. Women can be just as, if not stronger than a man, at least at times." He eyed her with a surprisingly knowing glance, almost as though he knew she didn't need his protection. Even though his gaze unnerved her, she didn't show it, he had absolutely no why of knowing about her strength nor her abilities.

She smiled confidently, she walked beside him, as she never really enjoyed following anyone's lead. "I won't lie and say that I am entirely vulnerable, I do have ways of keeping myself safe." He nodded in a way that showed no disbelief of her claims, maybe she was right to assume that he had, indeed, seen through her thin facade of the distressed damsel. "If you were aware that I needed you not, why did you agree to go you with and how exactly did you know anyhow?" Gray smirked before allowed himself to chuckle in an amused manner. "Well, I figured if you felt the need to lie, you had reasons for wanting things as such. To answer your second question, a woman we has not see her share of fights doesn't often wear armor." She stared at him in silence as he continued to walk on towards the guild hall, she longed to say something witty in return, but found herself at a loss. "You do have a keen eye for observation." His questioning gaze brought her great joy, for it could only mean that he has grown curious of her, and wished to know her better. He smiled slightly at her compliment, but said no more, as they both grew closer to where they had first been attacked.

She couldn't help but to watch him. He moved with such a lack of fear, he knew full well what he was capable of, and he carried himself well. The more she watched him, the more she noticed the kingly air in which he held himself. She could almost see Jellal in him now, the man she loved all those years ago stood before her once again. Yet it pained her to know that he would not know her as she knows him. He wouldn't remember the love they truly shared and in time she would only lose him too. Why did Natsu and herself continually put themselves through such heartbreak? They should have learned by now to leave well enough alone and yet she could not make herself walk away. Maybe just one more time would be enough, just one more fling with the soul that had always managed to find her again and again. She remained deep in thought until they had finished their journey and she only regretted her deep reverie once she realised that they would now part.

(A.N: Sorry for the long wait between my first upload and this one, I have been very busy, and I'm often struck with the dreaded writer's block. Not to mention, this is only one of the many stories I have going. Please leave me a review and I would love it if you checked out my other fan fictions.)


End file.
